


【超蝙】成為戀人的正確步驟

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 只有首尾甜系列，按順序分別是 : 神怪、BVS、N52、星花、世世代代就是一些最近的腦洞，太忙了沒空寫正經文來這裡耍廢~





	【超蝙】成為戀人的正確步驟

1\. 暗巷初遇

 

餘溫尚存的鼠屍仍汨汨流著腥臭液體，沒有哪種生物會願意以此為生。然而除這之外，他沒有其他選擇。

早在世界背叛自己的那刻起，男人就失去了所有可能。

 

罪犯們骯髒的血液無法滿足身體內部的飢渴。

他張大眼瞪著滿手血汙，瑟縮在碼頭旁一抹陰影之中。

冬季的哥譚並不適合生存，刺骨寒風像是要刮除最後一點人性。

也許自己會就這麼死去吧。反正也沒人在乎。

 

恍惚之間，帶著口音的問候響起。

那來自南方的太陽。

 

 

2\. 兩年相知

 

他們說，我太老了。老到無法英年早逝。

 

他們說，我越界了。

儘管不是理由，但時光帶來的傷痕確實使人忘記自己。數十年以來，又有多少好人剩下呢 ? 

早在許久以前，那條線就已經不存在。

 

他們也說，我是唯一幸運的。因為遇見你。

但他們說，我不配。

我是個糟糕的蝙蝠俠。

 

我不夠年輕，不夠強大，不夠健壯，不夠機智，不足以領導整個聯盟。

不夠資格站在你身邊。

於是，他們想要換掉我。

 

我無所謂。布魯斯偉恩是蝙蝠俠，而任何人，都可以是布魯斯偉恩。

 

但也許，如果可以的話，能讓我看你最後一次嗎 ? 

 

 

3\. 十年摯友

 

我沒想過那男孩真的穿著一件短袖T恤和年仔褲就想假裝成英雄。

那天煞的牛仔褲。

但不可否認，這樣穿，真的很帥。

好了布魯斯，專心戰鬥，別被某個漂亮的屁股分走注意力。

 

十年。

原來我們認識了這麼久。

是時候說再見。

儘管我未曾告訴過你......。

 

穿著黑披風的男人以食指輕點雙唇，然後按向那曾是對方臉頰的位置。

指尖沒入塵埃。

 

在猶太習俗裡，人們會撕裂衣服，並往頭上撒砂土以表示對至親之人離去的哀痛。

而蝙蝠俠僅僅摘下了頭盔。

 

 

4\. 一夜夫妻

 

男人將心愛的武士刀徑自插在亡妻墓旁，正坐於及膝雜草之中。

乾了一抔酒，而另一杯則與愛人對飲。

響亮的兩下擊掌是為了能將跨越生死的思念傳達至遙遠國度，那個她與父兄們重聚的西方極樂世界。

 

櫻花正盛開著。

 

 

5\. 永恆伴侶

 

他看著對方斑駁髮色，這才驚覺。原來，我們都老了。

彷彿就在昨日，超級小子和羅賓才第一次相遇。

而如今，男孩們都早已長大。

 

他該為了蝙蝠俠仍在自己身邊而感到幸運。

至少有一個宇宙的他們，能相守到老。

 

"嗨布魯斯，你還記得我們第一次遇見彼此嗎 ? "

"當然，克拉克。"

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 只有首尾甜系列，按順序分別是 : 神怪、BVS、N52、星花、世世代代  
> 就是一些最近的腦洞，太忙了沒空寫正經文來這裡耍廢~


End file.
